Diamonds and Tears
by SopranoZone
Summary: A little song-fic I wrote-done to Susy Boguss' 'Diamonds and Tears'.Inu Yasha's thoughts about Kikyo and Kagome. My First Posted FIC! inukag


**Diamonds and Tears**

**By Rika Hitachi (AKA ME!)**

**Disclaimer: me no own**

**A fic inspired by a song by Suzy Boguss called 'Diamonds and Tears' (hah! They stopped me from posting the lyrics, but they cant stop me from citing the song!)**

**

* * *

**

**Diamonds and Tears**

Inu Yasha sat up in the tree, lost in thought. His thoughts drifted to earlier that day, when, once again, he had let his supidity run his mind.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Inu Yasha, I HAVE to go back today, or I will miss a VERY important test I have to take!" Kagome cried, as she tugged her bag from his grasp.**_

_**"KEH! I don's see why you have to go. You act so stupid sometimes, you'd think you were a hopeless case!" he sneered, not releasing his hold on her huge yellow bag.**_

_**She froze, her grip on the bag loosening. Her gaze was locked on the ground, and she stood stock still. Inu Yasha stoped, staring at her as an unpleasant aura bult up around the girl. He backed away, swollowing hard. 'I'm gonna get it good this time..'**_

_**Her head shot up, her blue eyes ablaze with emotion. They glittered with tears, which were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She glared at him, making him want to crawl under a rock and whimper. She drew in a shaky breath as he again gulped.**_

_**"IF I'M SO USELESS AND STUPID, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DROP ME AND KEEP SEARCHING WITH A CERTAIN SOMEBODY ELSE WHO'S A LOT MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE TO ME!"**_

_**She snatched up the abandoned bag and stormed off. Just before she was out of sight, she turned back.**_

_**"OSUWARI!"**_

_**(end flashback)**_

_'I kinda earned that...I guess I've never been good with words...I certainly mess up a lot when I'm around Kagome...'_

His thoughts drifted back to what she had said, about "searching with certain somebody else whos a lot more important.". _'Keh. Stupid wench always assumes she knows me...I dont think Kikyo's more important...She was just...'_

His thoughts turned from earlier to the whole thing where Kikyou wanted him to go to hell with her. _'They both assume too much of me...Kagome thinks I'd do anything for Kikyo, while Kikyo thinks the same, like its my responsibility. I dont love Kikyo that much. I only needed her...I needed a friend when I met her, someone who seemed to need me...'_

_'At that time...I was so confused. I thought I loved her, that i'd do anything for her...but...now I know it was just...infatuation. I never really stopped to thnk if I really loved her, or if I just wanted someone who...who would love me.'_ He shook his head, and turned his gaze to the well...Ah, the well...a source of many problems...yet so many blessings...

Kagome. She could drive him crazy, and make him blush all at once, without even trying. _'And all I do is insult her...yeah, I'm reeeealy good at doing that, but I can't even appologize for it...without insulting her..' He smiled in spite of himself. ' I only do it cause...cause she looks cute when she gets angry.'_ A blush flooded his cheeks, but it faded as he remembered _'But...I didn't mean to make her cry...'_

_'I so often want to tell Kagome that I don't love Kikyo...But she never wants to talk about it. She assumes that I'll leave with Kikyo at a moments notice...Like we were lovers or something...but in truth...we both just wanted to...to be accepted. I wanted somewhere to belong...to be loved, feel secure...and Kikyo had been denyed a normal life, because she was a miko...me turning human for her would make us both 'normal' in the worlds eyes.'_ He sighed. _'I wish I could explain that to Kagome...I'm not going to die for this shell of hate thats left of Kikyo...'_

_'Maybe...once everything is over...I can show Kagome what I want. What I've realized since I met Kikyo, since I met...her. I never want to forget that...and especially her.'_

He looked up at the now starry sky, then glanced over at the well with a hopeful sigh. _'Maybe...I should tell her...that...That I've been an idiot.'_ He remembered the hard feeling of hitting the ground..._'Maybe I'll wait till she's cooled down tomorrow till I talk to her...'_

Again, the sight of her tears was brought to his mind. He reluctantly got to his feet. He stretched, staring at the well. _'Weeeellllll...Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on her.'_

**THE END.**

_

* * *

_

Do you like? PLEASE SAY YES! I wrote it in like...20 minutes wanting to have SOMETHING posted. Review if you like, no flames please!

Rika-chan


End file.
